


Failed Negotiations

by awerewolf



Series: Erotic Numbers in Literature [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral!Dimitri, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: Rodrigue tries and fails to convince Dimitri to head to Fhirdiad instead of Enbarr. So he asks Byleth to try to convince him instead. It doesn't go exactly as planned.





	Failed Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the alternate version of my other fic, which is the first in the series. You do not need to read the other fic to understand this one. They are entirely separate from each other.
> 
> I was basically just prompted to write a dimileth 69 fic, and I wrote two versions for healthy Dimitri and Feral!Dimitri. That's all. Enjoy.

Lord Rodrigue had met what remained of the Kingdom’s forces in Ailell following their skirmish with House Rowe. Byleth stood nearby, baking in the heat, as Rodrigue rushed to reunite with Dimitri. Dimitri, on the other hand, did not seem happy to see his father figure at all. He stood near the corpse of Lord Gwendal, who he had dealt the final blow to.

He was splattered in blood and ash and pouring sweat from the painful heat of the Valley of Torment, yet he seemed unaffected by it all. He stood to his full height as Rodrigue approached him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Your highness, I cannot tell you how relieved I was to hear that you still lived.” Rodrigue reached out to grasp Dimitri’s arm, but Dimitri leaned back out of his reach. Byleth saw a look of hurt flash over Rodrigue’s face before it was hidden again. “When I heard about what Cornelia planned, I went to Fhirdiad as fast as I could. I would’ve killed her and her entire treacherous army on my own, had I made it in time.”

“You likely would’ve gotten yourself killed for your efforts, you old fool.” Felix interrupted.

“Felix! My son, it is good to see you. You did well in finding his Highness.” Rodrigue offered a smile to his son, who frowned in response. “I have you to thank as well, Gilbert.” He nodded to the knight approaching. “And you, Professor.”

“I am a professor no longer.” Byleth replied. “I am only Byleth.”

“It was she who found his Highness, in truth.” Gilbert admitted.

“Do not speak about me as if I were not standing right in front of you.” Dimitri voice cracked like a whip. “Rodrigue, tell us what you know of the situation.”

Rodrigue sighed. “Cornelia had conspired with the Adrestian Empire for a while, it seems. She knew that if she took power, and then immediately declared fealty to them, it would strengthen her own power in the capitol. She also knew that I would fight her each step of the way, which is why she immediately sent Imperial troops to hunt me down.”

“I should’ve killed her five years ago when I returned to Fhirdiad.” Dimitri shook his head. “I knew something wasn’t right about her. I should have taken care of it then, instead of waiting.”

“Perhaps.” Rodrigue said. “But you may not have missed your chance. If I may be candid, Cornelia is a terrible ruler. She is running Fhirdiad into the ground. The people are starving. If we were to shift course now instead of going to Enbarr, we could-“

“No.” Dimitri’s voice cut through Rodrigue’s words, silencing him. “We are not changing course. We are going to Enbarr immediately.”

Rodrigue frowned. “Dimitri, you cannot prioritize the wishes of the dead over the needs of the living.”

“You will be silent.” Dimitri ground out. “You mistake our bond as permission for insolence.”

“I do not think Lambert would have wanted-“

“I told you to be silent!” Dimitri’s fists clenched at his sides. “Must I command you? I will hear no more of this. We will go to Enbarr.”

There was a beat of silence. “I understand. You are my king, and I will follow your orders. There is more that we should discuss, but that can wait until later. For now, we should return to Garreg Mach and reorganize our troops.”

A few days later, in the war council at Garreg Mach, Rodrigue brought up the topic again, albeit more forcefully. This went over very poorly, and soon Dimitri stood up, enraged, toppling his chair behind him as he stalked out of the room. Though Dimitri had been in a horrible state since Byleth had reunited with him in the Goddess Tower, she had not seen him so angry as he was in the war council that afternoon.

The council ended abruptly with Dimitri’s departure, as everyone sat in an awkward silence for a moment before slowly filtering out. Rodrigue found her, scribbling brief notes of what had occurred in her journal.

“Prof- My Lady.” Rodrigue bowed his head a bit out of politeness.

“I am only a commoner, Lord Rodrigue.” Byleth put her pen down. “You can address me by my name. It’s fine.”

“It feels rude to do so.” He took the seat across from her. “You… do not seem common, if you mind my saying.”

“I do not mind, in that I do not know entirely what that means.”

He chuckled. “I suppose not. It does not matter anyway. I was only wondering if you could speak with his Highness, if you could reason with him.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Why me?”

“I thought perhaps he might listen to me because of the bond we share, but I was mistaken. However, I know he holds a fondness for you. I saw it back during your days in the Officer’s Academy, and I see it even now.” He sighed. “He is a troubled young man, but I do not think he cannot be reasoned with. I am only asking that you try.”

Byleth bit her lip, thinking for a moment. “Okay. I will go now.”

“You should know- I do not think he returned to the cathedral.”

Byleth frowned. “Then where did he go?”

“Gilbert had a room prepared for him on the third floor, across from the Archbishop’s old room. It’s quite isolated. I am certain he went there.” Rodrigue stood. “Thank you for this, Byleth. Even if you are unsuccessful, I appreciate that you are willing to try.”

Dimitri’s room was only one floor up from where she had been before. It was silent. Only Cyril really inhabited this part of Garreg Mach anymore, and as such he did not bother to light too many torches on this floor to keep the place lit. She did not bother to hide her footsteps as she approached the door at the end of the hall. She listened for only a moment but heard nothing behind the heavy wooden door.

She knocked. There was no response. She knocked again, a bit firmer.

“Dimitri. I was wondering if I could see you- if we could speak.”

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he replied, as his voice was so close, like he was pressed up against the back of the door.

“What do you want?”

“I want to speak with you, and I want to see if you’re alright.”

A moment passed and the door creaked open. She stepped into the room, and he slid it closed behind her. She heard the lock click but was not worried.

“I am alive, if that satisfies you.” Dimitri shifted behind her like a shadow. The only light in the room was pouring in from the large window on the other side of the room, and it was pouring through half-translucent curtains he had drawn tight.

“I think you know what I want to speak about.” Byleth admitted.

She could almost hear Dimitri gritting his teeth behind her as he approached. “Are you a messenger girl now? Flitting about like a bird, carrying other people’s words?”

“You know it’s the logical path, Dimitri.” She turned to him, but it was hard to see him when he stood in the shadows. “We are already closer to Fhirdiad than we are to Enbarr. Taking Fhirdiad first would not only help you retake your throne, but secure more troops with which you could use to destroy the ones that Edelgard has built.”

“I don’t care about Edelgard’s troops.”

“You have to.” Byleth stepped forward. “Dimitri, you will never make it to her if you have to fight your way through half a million men.”

“I will do it if I must.”

“You will fail. You will die before you ever lay eyes upon her, and your father stay unavenged. Is that what you want?”

Dimitri frowned. “Rodrigue spreads his insolence like a plague among my closest allies.”

“You need more men to fight for you.” Byleth continued. “You will kill Edelgard, we have established that, but you need one man to fight each man she has pitted against you. I will kill Hubert and the rest of her lackeys if need be. You know I will. But you need help to create a path to lead you to her, you cannot fight this battle alone.”

“And what if half of my army is killed retaking Fhirdiad?” Dimitri asked. “What if Cornelia cooks up some scheme and eliminates the majority of my forces? Even if I still win, I may walk away with less soldiers than before. I dislike gambling.”

“The odds are in our favor.” Byleth insisted.

“But it’s a gamble nonetheless.” Dimitri crossed to the window, bathing him in light. “We are going to retake the Great Bridge of Myrddin soon. You will fight at my side.”

“Dimitri, please, I’m begging you to reconsider-“

“No.” He turned. “I will not reconsider.”

He stepped forward, his hands coming forward to clutch her shoulders. “You know, since I saw you again in that tower, you have plagued me. I thought that I had hardened myself. I thought that I had washed all of my sentimentality away with the time that had passed, but something of it lives on inside of you and it infuriates me.” He leaned down, his long hair brushing against her forehead. “And yet I cannot bring myself to wish that you had never come. I am weaker for your presence, but here you are.”

“I will always be here for you.” She did not know what else to say, but it was the truth.

“I see.” He was quiet for a moment. “And yet you begged me so sweetly just now. I wonder- what if I gave you something else to beg me for?”

She blinked and he pulled her backwards. There was a plush chair next to the unlit fireplace, and he threw himself in it, pulling her into his lap. She tried to steady herself, landing with her hands on his chest and one leg between his. He grinned in her face before crushing his mouth to her own.

His lips were cruel, but she melted under them. His tongue quickly filled her mouth, the taste of his saliva filling her senses as he slanted his mouth against hers. He pulled back, sucking on her lower lip before diving into her mouth again. His hands went to her hips, pulling her further into his lap. She straddled one of his legs, her arms going up around his neck.

He threw his gloves to the side and ran a hand through her hair, lifting the leg between her legs to rub lightly at her core. She whimpered against his mouth and he pulled back.

“Do you like this?” He asked her. His hands went back to her hips, rocking her down against his thigh. She whimpered again, her hands clutching at his shirt. “Answer me.”

“It’s- I- It’s stimulating.”

“Would you like more?” He rocked her forward again, rougher. She was wearing her skirt, and her underwear under them did not do much to shield her from the friction with his thigh.

“Yes!” She buried her face in his chest, breathing heavily. “Please, Dimitri.”

His hands went to the zipper at the side of her skirt, pulling it down roughly before yanking them off of her completely along with her underwear. Her shirt and bra were abandoned moments after. He turned her, having her sit in his lap, before he laughed at bit to himself.

“I have an idea. Don’t scream.” She managed not to when he suddenly lifted her, turning her upside down so the tops of her thighs rested against his shoulders and her chest lay against his upper belly.

“What are you doing?” He shifted forward a bit in the chair so she laid against him a bit, rather than being entirely upside down. Her hands clung to his thighs.

“You’ll see.” He pressed a kiss to her slit and she gasped. He licked a rough stripe over her before sucking at her lips. He was frenzied and impatient, his tongue digging roughly at her.

She panted, sliding down a bit as he pressed forward. He was fully hard in his pants, and she undid his laces, pulling him out. He let out a gasp of his own as she thumbed the tip before licking it. It was an awkward angle, but she managed. She slipped the head into her mouth, and then managed to go a little lower before slipping out, pumping him with her hands. He thrust up into her grip as his tongue sucked at her clit.

One of the hands that was gripping her slipped up, replacing his mouth at her clit while his tongue dug at her entrance. She panted against him, trying to keep from getting distracted, but after a few moments, a firm press of his thumb against her clit had stars exploding in front of her face.

Before she could catch her breath, he pulled her roughly off of him, setting her on her feet in front of him with her back to him. He gave her only a moment before he pulled her back to sit in his lap again. This time, he guided his erection into her as she sat. He went in smoothly, and she was able to sit down fully with her ass pressed against his hips.

She could hear him breathing hard behind her. He held hard to her hips, refusing to let her move. He leaned forward, his chest pressing against her back, and his hot breath washed over her ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to move.” She whispered. “Or let me move- or something. Please. It’s too much. Please.”

He reached around, grabbing one of her legs and lifting it a bit before thrusting forward into her. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her with the force of his thrusts, but he didn’t relent. He curled underneath her, ramming into her again and again. The sensation was so overwhelming she couldn’t even manage to make a sound. The room was silent except for the breath and the noises their bodies were making.

His other hand snaked around, brushing over her clit, and she released again. She nearly fell forward from the intensity of it. She felt him pull out of her and spill over her thighs.

He stood shakily, went to a nearby washbin, and retrieved a washcloth. He quickly rubbed the seed from her thighs as she caught her breath.

“Thank you.” She said. He did not respond.

When they had dressed, he stood at the door to lock it again after she left.

“Do not bring up changing course to me again.” He told her. “Tell Rodrigue the same.”

“I…” She paused. “Okay. I will follow you, Dimitri. Until the bitter end.”

When she stepped out the door, he paused for only a moment before closing it and locking it behind her.


End file.
